Our Baby
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.Katara and Aang are paired up for a project that just might end up bringing them closer than neither the two of them nor Sokka expected.


**Hello all!**

**I haven't written a one-shot in a while so I decided to work on this. I got this idea a long time ago when I saw kids at my school walking around with fake babies and stuff. Now I know that they don't pair up now a days, but they do in this school so yeah.**

**Ages: Aang: 17, Katara: 17, and Sokka: 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Aang sighed in content as he continued to stare at his best friend/crush Katara from the other side of the Family Consumer Science room. Aang never really paid attention in this class and it was mostly because almost all of his attention was always on Katara. Aang heard a few words like 'project' and 'pairs' and that's all he needed to hear for him to be begging to get paired with Katara. Little did he know, Katara was begging not to get Aang and not for the reasons you might think.

"Okay now I am going to pair you up boy/girl until we run out of boys," the teacher stated and then began calling out names. Soon enough she got to Aang.

"Aang Feng and Katara Waters," the teacher said causing Aang's heart to jump with joy and Katara to blush in embarrassment.

The teacher finished calling out the rest of the pairs and then told everyone to get with their partners. Katara walked over to Aang and sat down next to him. Aang doesn't know, but Katara also likes him just as much as he likes her. Before Aang could strike up a conversation the teacher came out with a huge box. Aang was still a little confused as to what this project was about until the teacher opened the box and started handing out babies. Aang's faced turned bright red. They weren't real babies of course, but the fact that he would have to share a baby with his crush and best friend made his hands tremble with nerves. The teacher came up to them and gave them a baby with brown hair and brown eyes just like the rest of them.

"For the rest of class I want you all to get familiar with your baby's and your partners also you may give your baby a name if you would like," the teacher said then walked back to her desk.

"So…um," Aang said trying to start up some kind of conversation.

After that the rest of class was spent in silence as the two of them came up with a schedule for when they had the baby together and when each of them had the baby for them selves. The teacher had stated that this project would last for about two weeks and they would be graded on their partners evaluation of the other and the condition of the baby. Soon the bell rang and since this was the last class of the day everyone was ready to get out of there.

"So I guess we'll take my car to your house," Aang suggested as they grabbed their stuff.

"Sure, just let me text Sokka telling him that he doesn't need to wait for me," she replied as she pulled out her phone quickly then put it away.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she grabbed the baby and they walked out of the classroom.

They walked out of the school in silence and out to the parking lot. Aang helped Katara put her stuff and the baby which they found out earlier was a boy, in his yellow mustang and then they got in and Aang drove off. Katara can drive, but she usually just rides with Sokka or Aang and they usually have something to talk about. They have been best friends since they were little and every since they got into high school and developed feelings for each other there have been more and more of this awkward moments. Soon enough they arrived at Katara's house and the baby troubles began. They got into the kitchen and tried to keep the baby quiet as Sokka whined about the noise.

"Shut that baby up!" Sokka shouted from the living room.

"We're trying Sokka!" Katara yelled back as she tried to calm the baby down.

"Well try harder!" Sokka yelled.

"I would if you would just-" Katara stared, but then everything was silent.

Katara turned around to see Aang holding the baby as if it was his own. He was rocking him back and forth and whispering something to him. Katara stared at Aang with a smile on her face. Even though he was only seventeen she knew he would make a great father one day. Aang looked up to see Katara staring at him and blushed. He then put the baby back in his carrier and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked.

"I just did what I have seen my other family members do a ton of times," he replied modestly.

"Could you two love birds stop with all the mushy stuff for a while so I can get some food," Sokka said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up Sokka," Katara said to him with a glare.

For the rest of the day Katara and Aang did homework while taking care of the baby and soon it was time for Aang to go home. He hugged Katara goodbye and since it was his night for the baby he grabbed the carrier and brought him out to his car. He strapped in the baby and drove off.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

By now it was getting close to the end of their two week assignment and both of them were worn out. Today Katara had the baby and Aang is supposed to come to get it tonight so he could take care of it before they had to go to school the next day to turn him in. Katara looked at the clock and new Aang would be there in an hour so she decided to take a nap. She had already laid the baby on the bed so she snuggled up next to it and fell asleep.

An hour later Aang knocked on the front door and Sokka answered then told Aang that she was upstairs in her room. Aang walked up the stairs and gently knock on the open door before walking in. He looked down at Katara asleep on her bed with the baby cuddled up beside her. Even if the baby wasn't real it was still an adorable sight. Aang thought how beautiful she looked and what a great mother she would make before going over and sitting on the edge of her bed to try and wake her up.

"Katara, wake up," Aang quietly coaxed while shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hmm," Katara groaned as she sat up.

"I just came to get the baby and you were kind of holding him."

"Oh," Katara said as she picked up the baby.

"You'd make a great mother you know," Aang said without realizing it.

"Thanks, you'd make a good father," she said while blushing.

At this point they both seemed to realize how close their faces were and Aang decided to take a chance and started to lean in closer to her and close his eyes. Katara took the hint and closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips were just about to touch when…

"Whaaa," the baby cried in Katara's arms.

They both pulled away and laughed nervously as they calmed the baby. Once the baby was quiet there was an awkward silence in the room until Aang tried to speak up.

"Um…I," Aang started.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Katara said as she grabbed his face and pulled it towards her.

"Ah," Aang yelped in surprise, but it was muffled by Katara's lips.

This was the moment they had both been waiting for every since they started high school. They sat and kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but they were soon interrupted when the door flew open to reveal Sokka and he looked pretty shocked.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing?" He said causing Aang to pull back abruptly and almost fall off Katara's bed.

"Um…," was all Aang managed to say.

"We were kissing, okay Sokka," Katara stated bluntly.

"Okay," he said with a shrug as he walked out the door.

"Did he just?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah and I definitely didn't expect it," Katara said as she stared at the spot where he brother had just stood.

Aang shrugged and Katara pulled him into another kiss.

The next day in class the two of them evaluated the other in front of the class and got an A on the project.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

At age twenty-two Aang walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife Katara and saw her cuddled up with their newborn baby boy, Mikio. He laughed as he remembered when the two of them were back in high school as he walked over to the bed and laid on the other side of Mikio. He stared at Katara just like he had many years ago and soon her eyes cracked open slightly.

"Good morning sunshine," Aang greeted with a grin.

She just rolled her eyes and kissed Mikio's forehead. She smiled back at her goofball of a husband before she leaned in to give him a kiss. Just as they were inches apart Mikio's cries broke the silence. They both pulled back and laughed.

"Just like old times again huh," Aang said as he helped calm Mikio down.

"Yeah, except this time it's really our baby," Katara said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**P.S.- In case you were wondering Mikio means three trees together in Japanese. It doesn't really relate to the story much, I just picked it because it looked cool.**


End file.
